


I've Got My Angel Now

by sweaters_or_pie



Category: Check Please!, Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fourth of July, Georgia, M/M, Post-kiss, Skyping, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_or_pie/pseuds/sweaters_or_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack runs across Samwell campus to kiss Bitty, he says "I'll text you". This is what he says and what comes afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jack:** I miss you already.

 **Bitty:** Jack Laurent Zimmermann! What just happened?

 **Jack:** Something about the way we said goodbye didn't feel right. Of course, I'm an idiot, so I wasn't really sure why. Somehow my dad did, and he reminded me of this thing my uncle says, "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take". So I ran back to the Haus and found you crying. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing you. I didn't even know that I liked you, but it was exactly what I needed to do.

 **Bitty:** You like me?

 **Jack:** Of course I like you.

 **Bitty:** Oh, gosh. I've only been waiting forever to hear that from you.

 **Jack:** I'm an idiot. I'm sorry.

 **Bitty:** Don't be sorry, honey. It's just like you to wait until your last day at Samwell to kiss me, but I like you.

  **Jack:** Okay. Good.

 **Bitty:** Mama wants you to come down to Georgia for the fourth.

 **Jack:** Do you want me to?

 **Bitty:** Don't be silly, Jack. Of course I want you to.

 **Jack:** Then I would love to go to Georgia for the 4th of July.

 **Bitty:** Mama will be so excited.

 **Jack:** You should come to Montreal later in the summer. You can help me train.

 **Bitty:** I would love to come to Montreal! You can show me around and introduce me to your friends.

 **Jack:** Only if you do the same for me in Georgia.

 **Bitty:** Of course, sweetheart. I was already planning on it.

 **Jack:** Sorry if this is stupid, Bitty, but I just want to make sure... Are we going out now?

 **Bitty:** Bless your heart. Yes, we're going out now.

 **Bitty:** I have to get on the plane now. I'll text you when I land, okay?

 **Jack:** Okay.

 **Bitty:** I miss you.

 **Jack:** I miss you, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric Bittle stared at Jack's face on his computer screen. His background was a picture of the Samwell hockey team from the year before. They were all outside Faber on the afternoon of Jack and Shitty's graduation. Jack was standing right  behind Bitty, hands on his shoulders.

Bitty was trying to work up the courage to Skype Jack. They had been texting almost nonstop since they kissed, but Bitty hadn't seen his face or heard his voice. Even though he knew Jack liked him and he wanted to talk, Bitty was nervous. If he was honest with himself, Jack was way out of his league. Jack was a gorgeous professional hockey player. Bitty was just a college student.

After taking a deep breath, Bitty hit the "call" button before he could chicken out.

Jack had just collapsed on his bed after a long run when his computer went off. He glanced over at it with a sigh, then bolted upright when he saw Bitty's name. He was hitting the "answer" button before he even sat down.

"Hello?" Jack said breathlessly as he settled into his desk chair.

Oh, Lord. Jack was sweating. "Hi, Jack. You're, um, sweaty."

Jack huffed out a laugh. "Sorry about that. I just got back from a run."

"Oh, don't be sorry, honey," Bitty said. "I like it."

Was that a blush on Jack Zimmermann's cheeks? "You do?"

"Oh yeah," Bitty replied. "You look very... Hot. Double entendre intended."

Jack was definitely blushing. "You're one to talk."

Bitty grinned. It was silly of him to worry about Skyping Jack. "Please."

"You're adorable, Bitty." He was a hockey player, but he was also a 5'6.5" pie-baking figure skater. It didn't get any cuter than that.

Now Bitty was blushing, too. "Well, you're sexy."

Jack wanted to kiss him so badly. "I want to see you. I can't wait until the Fourth of July."

"Me neither. You waited so long, I think you owe me quite a lot of kisses when you get here."

"That could probably be arranged," Jack replied with a slight smirk. "I bought a plane ticket for the third. I figure that I can just stay until your mom kicks me out."

Bitty grinned. "You're moving in, then!" He chirped.

"Unfortunately, that would mean I'd have a pretty long commute to Providence." Jack laughed.

Hearing Jack laugh was a rare treat, considering how little he even smiled. He had been doing it much more often, though, since he had kissed Bitty.

"I was thinking that you could stay in my room. If you wanted. We have a spare room down the hall, but my bed's pretty big. I mean, so is the floor. Whatever you want to do. I don't want you to think-"

Jack interrupted Bitty's cute, embarrassed ramble to answer him. "Bitty. It's okay. I'd love to sleep in your room, in your bed."

"Really? You don't have to say that just because I'm not subtle about how that's what I want."

"I'm not. I really want to. I would like nothing more than to cuddle with you while we fall asleep."

Bitty pictured falling asleep in Jack's arms. "Me, too."

"Besides, that will give us more time for all those kisses I owe you."

God, his boyfriend was a dork. "Honey, if you thought I was going to have you sleep in my bed and  _not_ kiss you, you've got another thing coming."

"Good, because the same goes for you." Jack had replayed their three short kisses over and over again in his head. He needed some more to add to his repertoire.

Bitty ran a hand through his hair. "I really like you, Jack."

"I really like you, too," Jack replied. "What else are we going to do while I'm there?"

"We're going to a park to watch the fireworks. And I'll bake you pie."

Jack grinned. "Maple sugar crusted apple?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Bitty replied fondly. "Among other kinds." He couldn't just make one pie for Jack.

"I haven't had one of your pies in too long. I need my fix." After living in the Haus with Bitty a year and having him as a teammate for two, Jack had become accustomed to a steady stream of pies making their way into his room. He was going through withdrawal.

Bitty was planning on having several pies already made for Jack's arrival. "We can't have you getting too skinny. I like you just the way you are."

"How could I get too skinny when your pies are so delicious?"

"That's a good point." Bitty laughed.

Then Bitty heard a voice from downstairs. "Dicky, it's time for dinner!"

"Oh," he said. "My mom's calling me."

Jack ran a hand through his still-sweaty hair. "Yeah, I heard."

"I'll talk to you later, okay? I can't wait to see you."

He nodded. "Okay. I can't wait to see you, either."

Bitty hesitantly hit the "end call" button. He went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table to eat, still thinking about Jack. It would still be almost a month until Bitty would get to see him.

It was going to take a lot of pies to keep Bitty from missing him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucks, it gets better I promise


End file.
